Polar Pedestal
} |name = Polar Pedestal |image = MapTable iceBoat.png |supertitle = Winter 2019 |type = Winter Decoration |levelunlocked = 23 |availableat = Jan 8th - 17th 2019 |food = Social Gift : 1x After the event : 1x or 1x |gridsize = 3x3 }} Brrrrr! - Frigid Frigate Gathering Event! - Jan 2019 Level this up to earn new boat parts! The islanders find the Polar Pedestal Drafting Table and build the '''Frigid Frigate' ice ship. You will need to use specific items to level up the Table (similar principle to the previous gathering events).'' How to get The Polar Pedestal is available from January 8th 2019 18h UTC and the event runs until January 17th 04h UTC. You can place the base of the Pedestal on your island by dragging it in from the game's build menu (free). Levelling Up and Rewards To obtain the boat parts you must upgrade your Pedestal by "feeding" it with specific items from your mills or harvesters, or collected from TradePost orders : (Moles), (Glassworks), (Blacksmith), (mainly Trade Post), The make times and heart rewards for these items are shown below : Note: Time and gain with Mill Mastery 25% speed bonus are shown in brackets. Note: Heart values for items may be reduced while the "Short Build Time" booster is active. The special booster item is available at the Bazaar : * The costs 300x Snowballs , and rewards 1000 . Important : Share your with other TradeMasters (see the Snowy Icicle page to see how to do this). Each time you supply items to your Pedestal you will receive and rewards. Each time you level up your Pedestal you will receive various rewards and boat parts (see below). Relationship Levels Event Social Currency Snowballs are obtained : * From Dock trades (sometimes) * From wildlife and treasure chests (sometimes) * When another Trademaster drops a onto your Pedestal, 30 , 10 and 25 * When you drop a on another Trademaster's Pedestal, 50 and 25 See below for special items you can buy at the using the event currency. Fortune favors the cold! Keep piling on those items to build your Polar Pedestal! The Pedestal starts as an empty table and gets a new fragment of ice crystals at Levels 2, 4, 8, 10, and 12; with the final fragment at Level 15 : Character Dialogue !!! Attention Spoiler !!! click "Expand" to view all dialogue => Keani: "Finn, we've found a new drafting table!" Finn: "Oh boy, I wonder what kind of map table it is this time!" Finn:"This doesn't look like a normal drafting table Keani. What do you think it is?" Keani: "It's for the Frigid Frigate!" Finn: "Frigid Frigate? Is it made of ice? Won't that be slippery?" Keani: "You'll have to watch your step!" Finn: "I can't wait to try sliding across the deck!" Keani: "First we'll need some '''Ice Crystals'. I bet a Mole can find some for us!"'' Finn: "To make sure it can float, let's make some '''Icy Boards' at the Glassworks!"'' Keani: "And finally, we'll need some '''Glimmering Glass' from the highlight:Blacksmith."'' Keani: "Finn come quick! Look what we found!" Finn: "That was fast, what is it Keani?" Keani: "It's the sail of the Frigid Frigate!" Finn: "Don't let up! Let's find the rest of the parts!" Pike: "What's goin' on over here lass?" Keani: "We found the Frigid Frigate!" Pike: "Sounds like ye be needin' ol' Pike's help to get this sorted!" Keani: "We can use all the help we can get! The more the merrier!" Pike: "Yargh!" Keani: "We're making great progress. We'll have all the parts in no time!" Finn: "Do you think once we get it in the water it's just going to melt?" Keani: "...there's only one way to find out!" Finn: "We've found another boat part, Keani!" Keani: "That's great Finn! We still need more '''Glimmering Glass' to get the rest!"'' Finn: "I'm on it!" Pike: "Good on ye, lad. We're makin' great progress!" Keani: "Hey Pike, do you think this thing will actually float?" Pike: "It'll float lass! Has ol' Pike ever let ye down 'afore?" Keani: "Of course not!" Pike: "And I don't be meanin' to!" Wesley: "Ahoy! Iceberg! Straight ahead!" Keani: "Wesley, that's just the Frigid Frigate!" Wesley: "Belay that! It's just a new ship!" Keani: "Have you ran into many icebergs in your travels, Wesley?" Wesley: "More than you'd think. Frightfully difficult to navigate around I'm afraid." Keani: "Oh no, did your ship sink that way?" Wesley: "Absolutely not, I'm the best navigator across the Seven Seas!" Wesley: "The trick to avoiding an iceberg is to keep a weather eye out for them!" Pike: "Wesley, there aren't any icebergs around the Seven Seas." Keani: "Have you been everywhere, Pike?" Pike: "Well of course not, lass!" Keani: "Then how do you know there aren't icebergs?" Wesley: "Exactly what I've been saying." Wesley: "Hey Pike, maybe I saw those icebergs in a different sea." Pike: "What sea are ye thinkin' that be?" Wesley: "I'm not sure! It's been so long and I've traveled far and wide." Pike: "Ye must 'ave been quite the explorer..." Wesley: "Everyone come quick! The Frigid Frigate is finally finished!" Finn: "Wow this is the coolest boat I've ever seen! What do you think happens if I lick it?" Wesley: "I'm sure it would be fine! Give it a go Finn!" Keani: "Wesley! Don't let him do that. We don't know where it's been!" Pike: "Aye, and lickin' anything cold be a risk!" Finn: "Do you want to take it out, Wesley?" Wesley: "Of course! Who else wants to join us?" Keani: "Oh, I think I'm fine here next to my campfire." Finn: "What about you Pike? We can go searching for icebergs!" Wesley: "Yeah Pike! Let's go find some icebergs!" Pike: "I'm always down fer an adventure. Let's find some of yer icebergs, shall we?" Special Promotions each). This way you can have 8 harvesters at once. If you buy the promotional harvesters first you can only have 6 harvesters at a time.}} There are three special promotions for this event (price varies): * Jan 8th : A "Kickstart" bundle with 7000x for your Pedestal (7x ) and 2x harvesters * Jan 11th : A "Mid Event" bundle with 3000x for your Pedestal (3x ) and 1x harvester * Jan 14th : A "Last Chance" bundle with 8000x for your Pedestal (8x ). Special Bazaar Items The Bronze Sticker Chest is available at the Bazaar during this event for 1200x . Current available stickers are: Caution: If you already have all of the above pets maxxed you will receive one of the random rewards per TradeFest Bonus Tiers. The following items/decorations are also available to purchase : * : 300x * : 250x * : 150x * : 150x * : 40x * : 10x * : 10x After the event Your Polar Pedestal will remain in place after the event ends (like previous gathering events). You can "feed" your Pedestal with 1x or 1x to obtain rewards (which will depend on the friendship level reached at the end of the event). The waiting time before being able to feed again is also dependent on the friendship level reached at the end of the event : See also , , , , , , , , fr:Piédestal polaire es:Pedestal polar Category:Decor Category:Limited Edition Category:Winter 2019 Category:Special Events Category:Frigid Frigate Event